


peter loves his brother

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, My First Fanfic, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Sibling Incest, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trans Male Peter Parker, Underage Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: peter parker is 15, curious and in love with the only man hes ever really known.this fic is bad, its the first one ive ever written and im only posting what i have now so i have reason to keep writing.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

Again tonight peter had woken himself up dreaming about his brother. he said he hated it, that it was gross and wrong but the wetness between his thighs betrayed him. he quickly rushed out of bed going to the bathroom to shower, these 3 am showers had been more common since his fifteenth birthday a few months ago. peter knew he was gay for years but he never imaged that he would be gay for his own brother, his brother the one who’s helped him through his transition, the one who’s sleeping in room next to his. 

Peter stood in the bathroom staring at himself in the mirror, his cheeks were flushed and his hands moved down the front of his body brushing over his nipples as he did. “fuck..” he whined shaking his head going to start the shower just in case. he closed the glass door to the shower and went back to the mirror. he'd watch as he touched himself, imagining his hands were tony’s. one hand cupped over his mouth to keep him quiet he pushed his fingers into himself with small whines and grunts “mmf.. mm. fuck..”  
he whined fucking himself with his fingers. he was now leaned over the bathroom counter sucking on his fingers as he got closer. “fuck..tony..” peter whined into his hand as he came, bucking his hips back into his fingers. “gross..” he wiped his hand on the towel he got for his shower finally getting in and letting the water get hot, he wasn't wasting hot water for nothing, he quickly cleaned up before his same could settle in rushing off to bed.

Peter woke back up at nine that morning feeling gross and ashamed. tony was his brother, they had the same fucking dad… Howard Stark had an affair with Peter's mom, he paid her generously to stay quiet about it, and raise Peter with her husband, but when his parents died his aunt may, who knew about Howard, left him at the door of stark industries with a note and stuffed bear. 

Peter sat down at the breakfast table next to Tony, still unable to keep eye contact with him. “mornin tony.” he smiled as he scooted his chair in digging into the food their chef made. “you okay kid?” tony raised his brow as he spoke, tony was 21 he wasnt stupid. “oh, yeah! just didn't sleep too well.” smiled at tony before he dug into his food. Tony had always treated and saw peter like a brother so he didn't have much to be suspicious about


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uploading the rest soon

Tony had classes after breakfast, he was housed at home during college so peter wouldn't be so alone, they were stars they had a private helicopter if he absolutely needed to be there in under five minutes. Tony quickly scarfed down his food, kissing Peter on the forehead before he left. “Be home with a few kiddo.” Peter nodded, “be safe tony!!” he smiled and hugged him with a mouth full of pancakes. 

He would blush about the kiss and watch tony walk out the door before he finished his breakfast and went upstairs he would strip himself back out of his pajama pants and grab the shirt tony slept in from his hamper, he held the shirt to his face and put tony's pillow between his thighs rubbing his small cunt against it, he gripped his fists in tony's shirt whining as he rode the pillow. “Tony..” he whined more speeding his hips up, he left wet stains on Tony’s red pillowcase. Peter moved the hand, not holding Tony's shirt to his face down to finger himself. He curled his fingers against his g-spot, rubbing his clit quickly. “Tony please fuck me..” he whined louder bringing himself close to the edge.

He came on Tony’s pillow leaving an even bigger stain than he left the first time, he just flipped the pillow over hoping it would dry before Tony got home. He put the shirt back in the hamper and tugged his fluffy pj’s back on over his hips wiping his hand on them. He went back to his room to play Minecraft with Ned and work on his online classes. He went down for lunch to see Tony's shoes by the door, “oh..oh god.” he's home early and he knew that pillow didn't have time to dry yet. 

Tony smiled when he came home, he looked in Peter's room since he left the door open seeing him deep in his school work. He went into his room dropping his bag by the door and flopping down on his bed, his head hit his damp pillow and he was..well confused to say the least. He sat up in his bed looking at the pillow, he pushed his hand into it feeling the dampness on his skin. 

“Peter!'' Tony called from his room pulling the black pillowcase off seeing the wetness on his white pillow. Peter quickly ran up the stairs, his heart beating out of his chest, he peeked his head in tony's door watching him. Tony had the pillow in his hands looking at peter, “wanna tell me what the fuck this is?” it was obvious Peter had done it since it was only him and Jarvis at their house. 

Peter chewed on the inside of his cheek and looked between Tony and the pillow. “I just spilled something on it.” his voice cracked and he squeaked. “Well, if that is what happened, why did you have my pillow somewhere you can spill something on it. But I don’t think that’s right Peter, it doesn't smell like something you would drink.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry

im gonna be orphaning this, im a bit out of motivation for it and I don't want this attached to my account strictly so I can grow and become a better writer with out worrying if people think I'm a creep or a pedo.

you can add me on tumblr, spiderboypetey and I may continue it there.


End file.
